coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9232 (18th August 2017)
Plot The police arrive in the street and Rita points to Gemma as the thief. She's taken away, protesting loudly, as Cathy walks up and sees what's happened. Having waited for Kate to go to work, Alya emerges from Luke's bedroom. Tyrone pops in for the tow-truck keys and almost catches them kissing. Cathy assures Rita that Gemma thinks the world of her and would never steal from her but Rita reckons Gemma has them both fooled. Alya confides in Rana that she slept with Luke but they didn't have sex. Alya is intrigued when she witnesses Gary collecting a certificate of health in the medical centre. She then overhears him outside telling Sarah that he was collecting an item for Izzy. Phelan is pleased when Nicola calls after a two-week gap and asks him if he'll cast his professional eye over a flat she's hoping to buy. Sally mentions to Gina that £100 was stolen from Rita. Gemma is questioned but refuses to give Zoe and Roxy's names. Cornering him in the cafe, Gary is forced to explain to Alya that he's signed up for some dangerous security work in the Ukraine in a bid to clear his debts. She's horrified and tries to dissuade him. Don McCulloch's lawyer sends Gary a threatening letter. Phelan approves the flat and tells Nicola to make an offer. Kate asks Johnny for invites for both Luke and Alya to the wedding. Gary tells Alya he has no choice but to go. She reluctantly agrees to deliver letters he passes her should anything happen to him. As she leaves, she unwittingly drops the one to Sarah on the floor. Liz tries to buy some shoes online and finds her card has been declined. When Rana finds out that Liz has signed up for some free vape cartridges and provided her bank details, she tells her she's been scammed. Nicola tells Phelan that she took his advice and put in a reasonable offer but the developer laughed in her face. Phelan demands his name. Shona finds the letter on the floor. Gary says his goodbyes to Sarah and leaves in Tim's cab for the airport. Gina reminds a shocked Rita that she lent her the £100. Shona gives Sarah the letter. She panics when she reads the contents and resolves to stop him flying off. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman Guest cast *PC Carson - Amy Searles Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Victoria Street *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alya gets wind of Gary's overseas job and agrees to deliver letters to Sarah should anything happen to him; and Cathy fights Gemma's corner when she is taken in for questioning. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,342,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2017 episodes